


雪落無聲

by xziee223



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: PTSD, 奴隸AU外篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 如果成為奴隸的Jason被賣回高譚……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 沒意外就上下兩篇短篇，沒有配對，Jason & Bruce  
為求順暢不打tag

一向安靜低調的船上傳來陣陣哀嚎，槍響的聲音傳遍整個河港，武裝船員們還沒看清對方長什麼樣就被一個一個放倒，甲板上的氣氛越來越沈重。

這是一艘走私船，蝙蝠俠已經追蹤它好幾天了，稍早前他已經潛下去看過一次貨艙，幾乎無光的空間中只有窸窸窣窣的呼吸聲跟抽泣。

他稍稍點了點光，燈光下為他展示的是左右兩排的鐵籠，每一個籠子裡都裝超過15名孩童，各種不同的人種，最大的不超過15歲。

蝙蝠俠漆黑的身影在走道上顯現，孩子們擠成一團，人口販子已經向他們展示過吵鬧會帶來什麼後果，他們被嚇到之後僅是躲在角落發抖，不敢大聲尖叫。

有大部分孩子都已經被戴上象徵奴隸的頸圈，他們剛完成奴隸訓練，即將被賣給其他國家的人。

蝙蝠俠按耐住滿腔的怒意，無論經歷過什麼案件，他都無法習慣這個，他得在這些孩子成為人質之前把這艘船拿下。

才要轉身離開，鐵籠中一個男孩吸引了蝙蝠俠的目光，男孩戴著白金色的頸圈，手腳都銬上金屬束具，他在黑暗中看著傳說中的黑暗騎士，瞠大眼睛，即時是在黑暗中，蝙蝠俠也仍能看見他的湖綠色眼睛，乾淨而沒有雜質。

男孩是一名白人，那表示他知道蝙蝠俠的機率很高。

男孩緩慢地爬到鐵籠欄杆邊，他穿的與其說是衣服，更像一塊理髮用的遮布，移動中偶爾會看見遮布裡頭赤裸的皮膚。

「蝙蝠俠？」男孩細細地確認，「你是真的？」

「是。」蝙蝠俠蹲下身，男孩的嘴唇乾燥。

「我……回到高譚了？」

「高譚港將會是她的終點。」當他這麼說的時候，發現男孩紅了眼眶，「你叫什麼名字？」

男孩瞬間凝結，他本來要握住欄杆的手縮了回去，「主人……會給我名字。」

蝙蝠俠瞇起眼，他很抱歉他問了這個，「你還記得你的名字對嗎？」

男孩猶豫了。

「沒關係，別忘記，我會再來問你，到時你就能回答我了。」

男孩深吸著氣，然後點點頭，「我們……頸圈，」他說，顫抖著指自己的脖子，「裡頭有炸彈，它真的會爆炸……」他的呼吸加快了，聲音的後段越發小聲。

「別怕，」蝙蝠俠將手伸進鐵籠中，輕撫男孩的黑髮，「今晚就會結束，我向你們保證。」

×

受害孩童總計超過五百名，確定成為奴隸的孩子佔超過一半。

高譚雖然不承認奴隸，但奴隸仍屬於製造他們的國家，幸運的是，他們是跟大量失蹤人口、人口販子一起被發現的，有足夠的證據可以表示他們並非中東國家的合法奴隸。

Gordon表示他會保護所有孩童的身分資料，會在記者發現前隔離已經確定是奴隸的孩子們。在拆除頸圈後，經過精神方面的治療就能回到自由人的生活，不同國家的孩子們也會把他們送回去。

「那玩意兒裡頭的炸藥足以把他們的腦袋跟胸腔炸沒。」Gordon憤憤地捏著他的菸，「這個自由的國度裡頭仍有人想買下別人的人生自由，多麼諷刺。」

「那些人不會有下次的機會。」蝙蝠俠已經掌握了所有買家的名單，這份名單給他的大海撈針帶來許多便利性質，接下來的日子裡他會一個個拜訪。

「希望如此。這些孩子會先帶去安置，我們會安排醫生幫他們做診治。」

「我會安排金援。」

Gordon哼了一聲，「沒意外Wayne這個時間應該在床上呼呼大睡。」

「他會為我的訊息醒來。」

Gordon搖搖頭，一轉身那個黑影就又不見了。

×

男孩擠在一群前奴隸裡頭，這裡的空間太小了，為躲避記者，目前只載走沒有頸圈的男孩，剩下的孩子仍在那艘準備賣掉他們的船上，畢竟依高譚警察的警力，很難在短時間內疏散那麼多孩童。

男孩的頸圈還沒被摘下，他是白金色的，是一個適合被玩弄的性奴隸。

之前兩年間，他學會表現出想被玩弄，即使他不想。

看到蝙蝠俠的瞬間他忍住自己差點衝出來的哽咽，好像在控訴過了那麼久，高譚的都市傳說總算找到他了……

「孩子。」

「蝙蝠俠……」男孩越過所有孩子來到黑暗騎士面前，「你辦到了……」

「我答應過你。」

男孩只是直直地盯著他，「我們會被帶去哪？」

「你們會被帶去一個保密的醫院。」

「我不相信保密的醫院。」

「你相信我嗎？」

「……」男孩眨眼睛，「我不確定……」

「我會追蹤你們的狀況，直到你們回到你們的家庭，再也不會有人要你做你不想做的事。」

「我……」男孩並不感到雀躍，「對不起……」

「為什麼道歉？」

男孩低下頭，扭著手指，「我傷害過你，蝙蝠俠，這是……我的懲罰。」

「你傷害不了我，男孩，」蝙蝠俠再次抬起手，將男孩冰冷的手握在手心，「這一切都不是你的錯。」

「你不明白，蝙蝠，我在犯罪小巷底下的下水道688儲藏室藏了個東西。」男孩縮回自己的手，「你找到它就知道了，希望你能原諒我。」

「或許我會。」男人低沈的嗓音說，「你叫什麼名字？」

「……」

「相信我，男孩，你的頸圈不再有作用，你可以在有它的狀態下大聲說出你原本的名字，沒有人會因此傷害你。」

男孩再次盯著他看，有蝙蝠俠的保證，他總算鬆開他糾結的眉頭。

「Jason，」他說出自己的名字，「Jason Todd。」

＊

要找到所有買家名單上的人沒有想像中的簡單，Bruce花了兩個月才徹底斷掉高譚向中東買奴隸的線，而且他難得大方地把情報交給超人，大都會方面的人就交給他了。

直到他把這些東西都解決，他才有空去看Jason跟他說的688儲藏室，牆裡頭藏著一顆他失蹤已久的蝙蝠車輪胎。

他毫無準備面對這顆輪胎。

他_**怎麼會**_不追究誰動了他的車……

×

_**嚴重被害妄想症、嚴重反社會人格、有攻擊性。**_這些是Jason的精神科醫生為他做的判斷，他只接觸Jason一次，就被用原子筆刺穿手心，滿是鮮血地衝出診療室。

Bruce知道這件事的時候，Jason已經像個罪犯般被鎖進單人病房，醫院只把監視器拍下的平面畫面交給蝙蝠俠，絕口不提男孩攻擊動機以及他怎麼辦到的。

黑暗騎士潛進醫院時想找出真正的監視畫面跟Jason的醫療檔案，可惜他不只沒找到Jason診療內容，連他的人都沒找到。

蝙蝠俠來再到收容Jason的精神病院，關著男孩的房門是鐵製的，簡直是一個簡易的牢房。

本該關著Jason的房間空無一人，房內擺設呈現奇怪的設置，那張精神病院再尋常不過的單人鐵架床被直立架起來貼在牆邊，牆的最上方有一個孤單而小巧的透氣窗。

窗是_**開著**_的。

×

那個房間有三層樓高，外頭沒有電影情節裡接風用的老掉牙的樹，男孩貼著牆沿著短短的屋簷，動作俐落地移動、適當地落下、再移動，不用幾分鐘就把自己運到一樓。

「Jason。」

突然聽見聲音的男孩立刻轉過身來張開四肢，男孩面目猙獰地呈現一個攻擊預備狀態，精神病患的束衣有一對長長的袖子，男孩轉身時它跟著凶狠地甩動。

「誰在那裡？」

蝙蝠俠緩慢地移出黑暗，男孩看清他是誰之前，下意識在找可以攻擊的武器，即使他看出來人是蝙蝠俠，也沒放下戒心。

「是我。」Bruce隱忍住自己的脾氣，因為他確實犯了一個錯誤，他居然讓男孩對人類更加警戒。

「Jason。」

「_**離我遠一點！**_」男孩往後退一步，衡量他跟蝙蝠俠之間的距離。

「別緊張，我不會傷害你。」

Jason仍在恐嚇他，像隻保護地盤的貓，「我相信你！但你看我得到什麼！」男孩一雙綠色的眼睛裡寫滿控訴，跟他們最初見面的清澈完全不同。

「發生什麼事？你可以告訴我，我能幫你。」

「你幫不了我！」Jason的腳步往後挪動，呼吸急促，在他眼中蝙蝠俠就是一個強大的阻礙。

蝙蝠俠沉默一會兒，「我找到你藏起來的東西了，」能察覺出男孩抖動一下，蝙蝠俠一點一點靠近他，「但那不是你被關在這裡的理由。」

「……」男孩愣了一下，這句話成功降低男孩的警覺性，「不是因為……我做錯了你才把我交給他們？」

「不。」

「我偷了你三顆輪胎。」

「我知道，我還有更多的輪胎。」Bruce在一定的距離蹲下，「你為什麼不願意見心理醫生？」

「……」Jason的情緒仍然高漲，「你不會相信我的。」

「我相信你，Jason。」

「為什麼？我是個會拿武器攻擊醫生的瘋子，還是一個小偷，被抓去當奴隸只是剛好而已！你憑什麼相信我？」

「我相信你不想再被關起來，Jason。」

「……」男孩微微下壓下巴，抬眼盯著他，他的呼吸在顫抖，雙手在袖子底下握成拳頭，「我不應該待在這裡……」

「醫生會判斷你是否該待在醫院內接受治療，」他看見男孩倒抽一口氣，「他們有可能錯了，告訴我，Jason，為什麼不願意見心理醫生？」

「……」男孩開口，很快又閉起，眼睛從男人身上移開。

Bruce認得這種表情，他曾在自己的養子Dick身上看過幾次，每當Dick理直氣壯地覺得自己沒做錯、但認為家長不會認同時，就會這樣欲言又止。

「我相信你，Jason，告訴我，發生什麼事？」

Jason抬起頭，他沒停止發抖，眼眶在月光下染上微微緋紅，「他……醫生說我是個婊子！」

「……」

「他說我唯一要做的就是展示我的屁股，誰他媽在意一個_**性奴隸**_的心理狀況？」

「Jason……」

「然後他把褲子脫下來，他抓住我！他用他的雞巴碰我，我討厭那樣——我一直覺得有人在摸我，_**無時無刻**_……」他死死瞪著蝙蝠俠，「_**沒有人相信我**_，醫生說我是個重度患者需要隔離……」

「冷靜點，Jason。」

「讓我離開這裡，他們都用奇怪的眼神看我，我知道錯了我不會再對你的車做任何事！我發誓！」縮起他脆弱的肩膀，Jason突然隔著過長的袖子抓住蝙蝠俠的手指，「我沒有病，蝙蝠俠，拜託你讓我離開這裡……」

蝙蝠俠輕輕地反握住男孩的手，Jason是一個已經被調教完成的奴隸，無論心理治療有多成功，他跟其他已經戴過頸圈的孩子們一樣，他永遠會帶著傷疤活下去。

「你還記得你把我的輪胎卸下來時，心裡想著什麼嗎？」

Jason吸吸鼻子，點頭，「活下去。」

「害怕嗎？」

「不。」

「你是第一個敢這麼做的人，Jason，」他今生犯的最大錯誤就是沒有去追究誰動了他的車，蝙蝠俠朝男孩敞開一條手臂，「不要害怕擁抱你的勇氣，只要你相信，你就是自由人。」

男孩懵了，「你要讓我走嗎？」

「不，」說出口的瞬間Bruce就後悔了，男孩短短一秒間的心碎眼神使他難受，但他不是要反駁，「我要帶你走。」

不在乎這句話代表什麼意思，男孩沒有再猶豫，他放下所有戒心，直直撲進男人的胸膛中。

或許只是求生欲，男孩那麼用力抱著他，Bruce將他收至披風底下，與男孩一起消失了。

×

迎接他的卻是Wayne莊園的大門。

Jason直愣愣地瞪著大門，高聳的鐵欄杆周圍放上幾支監視器，尖銳的頂端跟那些有錢人的嘴臉一樣可惡……

「我們來這裡做什麼？」他錯愕且緊張地扯緊黑暗騎士的披風，彷彿再次遭受背叛。

「生活。」

「那是個男人，」Jason揪住蝙蝠俠的披風下擺，「單身、成年、有權有錢的男人。」

「是的。」

男孩臉上的嫌惡異常生動，「他有一條雞巴！」

蝙蝠俠將一隻手搭到他肩上，「他不會傷害你。」

Jason大力搖頭，死死扒住蝙蝠俠的腰不放，「他喜歡我這個年紀的男孩！！」

Bruce驚訝得差點說不出話來，當他收養Dick的時候比現在更年輕許多，一個單身且花名在外的年輕男性突然收養一個男孩（尤其Dick還是一個漂亮的男孩），坊間的流言蜚語肯定不少，但他沒想過會嚴重到讓離開高譚許久的男孩有心理陰影……

「聽我說，Jason。」

「不要！」

「Jay……」蝙蝠俠戴著手套的手移到男孩肩上，「Wayne會照顧你。」

「你不用幫我找新主人！你說我不是奴隸！我更不是流浪犬！」Jason大力推開男人，抵死不從，「我不會再相信你了！」

「Jason！」

蝙蝠俠試圖抓他，Jason為了活下去什麼都做得出來。男孩跳到蝙蝠車上再從另一個方向跳回地上，移動很快速，每一個腳步都有堅定的逃脫決心。

Jason跳躍跟避開的方式根本不像街童躲避追蹤逃跑的動作，更像做過專業的訓練。Bruce瞇起眼，不敢相信自己居然要跟一個孩子認真。

他們彼此都殺氣騰騰地在莊園大門前撲騰跟閃躲，Jason會在蝙蝠俠探身過來時朝另一個方向擋開對方的攻勢，會在受到作用力時壓低身體減輕衝擊，也會在頭朝下落地時，搶在蝙蝠俠的鉤索抓到他之前撐開雙手做翻滾動作把自己從蝙蝠個_**抓補工具**_中移開——而且滾得很俐落，幾乎沒有缺點。

要說有什麼特別的地方，Bruce觀察到他的攻擊很生嫩，Jason主要是在防禦——他的心理醫生要做到什麼程度Jason才會拿原子筆攻擊他？

「請像個文明人，兩位先生。」一個陌生的聲音突然出現在他們周圍。

Jason大力退開，發出跟逃出精神病院一樣的恫嚇。

陌生人——身穿燕尾服的中年男性——朝黑暗騎士點了點頭，「您好，蝙蝠俠，還有這位……」轉向Jason，中年男性朝他露出一個溫的微笑。

Jason的步伐稍微往後挪一點點，蝙蝠俠能看出他在觀察，觀察眼前這個新出現的人是不是敵人。

「您好，我是Alfred Pennyworth。」

「你是誰？」

「您未來的生活起居都將由我負責，年輕的少爺。」

「你叫我什麼？」

「Jason少爺。」

「……」Jason以另一種形式被嚇到了，他瞪大眼睛，在蝙蝠俠跟Alfred之間來回看。

Bruce卸下攻擊狀態，走到Jason身邊，「我會對你的心理醫生進行調查，你現在就進入Wayne莊園。」

「我不在乎，你休想把我丟給Bruce Wayne！」

蝙蝠俠嘆了口氣，從他的萬能口袋中拿出一個東西，將它放進Jason手中，「Wayne對你做任何事，就用它告訴我。」

「……」Jason多一個東西可以瞪了，現在他的眼神在蝙蝠俠、Alfred跟手上的通訊器之間游移不定。

「請再相信我一次，Jason。」

男孩癟著嘴，明顯不開心，「如果你騙我，我會讓你後悔。」

「我相信你會。」蝙蝠俠抬起手，揉揉男孩的自然捲黑髮，「交給你了，Alfred，好好照顧Jason。」

「您不必擔心任何事，先生。」


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Jason對什麼事都沒有安全感，他不相信所有的成年男性，嚴格來說，他連蝙蝠俠也不相信。

Alfred看得出來矗立在門口不動的男孩又氣又不甘心，緊握著手上的通訊器，思考要不要把蝙蝠俠叫回來說他後悔了不想待下去了。

「我不用一個成年人照顧我也能活下去，」Jason開始跟老管家大眼瞪小眼，「蝙蝠俠太小看我了。」

「他確實吃了點_**苦頭**_，Jason少爺。」Alfred和藹地說著，「蝙蝠俠將您視為他的責任，他想確保您過上好生活。」

「跟那個有好多妞兒的Wayne一起？」

「老爺的_**夜生活**_或許令人質疑，但您可以相信，老爺對未成年人沒有不良興趣。」

「是啊是啊是啊，你們每個人都這麼說，_**那傢伙**_給我一個我甚至不知道有沒有用的通訊器。」

「若您有疑問，何不試試呢？」

Jason二話不說地打開通訊器，他第一次碰這東西，卻玩得很順手，「嘿！蝙蝠俠！」

通訊器裡傳來極為壓抑、深沈的聲音，『_**做什麼！**_』接近咆哮。

「_**沒事！**_」切斷通訊，Jason原本慘白的臉在Wayne莊園大門前刷地通紅，他自己上演打臉自己的戲碼，還有什麼比這個更丟臉的事？

「您是少數敢掛蝙蝠俠通訊的人呢，少爺。」Alfred的誇讚聽起來格外刺耳。

Jason鼓起臉頰，「不要再叫我少爺了！」

「您還需要習慣更多事，Jason少爺。」

男孩倏地縮起肩膀，在老管家面前像隻不肯收爪的小貓。

「在那之前，我希望您能放鬆下來。」Alfred蹲下身，與男孩平視，「所以，若您想離開這裡，我能帶您離開這裡。」

「……」Jason的眉頭抽動一下，今天第二個人說可以帶他離開他不想待著的地方，「但是蝙蝠俠要你照顧我……」

「是的，您應該得到最好的照顧，您認為這個地方有威脅，您便無法真正得到最好的照顧，我所要做的是讓您遠離您的傷害。」

「……所以？」

「所以我準備帶您去城裡，我會聯絡Leslie Thompkins醫生，她能收留您一個晚上，明天Bruce老爺會親自去接您。」站了起來，「如果他記得起床且沒有很多妞兒陪伴的話。」

×

男孩的雙手揉在過長的袖子底下，他小心翼翼捧著蝙蝠俠交給他的通訊器，每一個肢體動作都像驚鴻未定的小鳥。

Leslie Thompkins醫生眼中能看見強烈的譴責，Jason的不信任感在看見她的瞬間就去了一半，她是個女性或許佔了原因的一半。

「妳的頭髮怎麼了？」Jason忍不住盯著醫生的頭髮瞧，「蝙蝠俠也折騰妳嗎？」

Leslie被男孩逗笑了，她從不為自己滿頭的白髮感到沮喪，即使她尚未到毛囊黑色素細胞死光的年紀，「我很常被蝙蝠俠波及到，嗨，Jason，我是Leslie。」

「嗨，Leslie，」Jason快速移開自己不禮貌的目光，「我喜歡妳的頭髮。」

「謝謝，我也喜歡你的。」Leslie往後讓了點位置，「進來吧，你會在這裡待一兩天或更長時間，我為你準備了一間房間。」

Jason走進門內，他懷疑的看著四周、親切的Leslie跟後面的Alfred，「這裡不是醫院？還有Pennyworth說我只會在這裡待一個晚上。」

「是的，那確實是Alfred訂下的時間表，如果你了解Bruce Wayne，你會發現他常常不遵守管家訂下的時間表。」Leslie替他們關上門，「這裡是我的住處，我的醫院對你來說會有點吵，你在這裡更能充分休息且保有隱私。你想吃點東西嗎？」

「Pennyworth有給我點心。」

「好吃嗎？」

「我沒吃。」

「為什麼？」

「蝙蝠俠把我交給他，他把我交給妳，太可疑了。」

Leslie跟Alfred抬起頭，面面相覷。

「那我們跳過吃宵夜的步驟吧，Alfred應該有為你準備過夜必須用品。」

過夜必須用品？男孩警惕時會先小幅度縮起肩膀，壓低下顎放穩呼吸，所謂的『過夜必須用品』他只想到潤滑油跟性玩具，他來醫生這裡果然是錯的，他一開始就該逃離這一切！所有上流社會的人都不能信！

「是的，事出突然，我只能先準備Dick少爺小時候的睡衣，」Alfred從袋子中拿出一套長袖的睡衣睡褲，它的材質或許很好，才能看起來還像新的一樣，「牙刷跟毛巾是新品，我可不會讓我家少爺用別人用過的衛生用品。」

「……」Jason直直被嚇傻在那，張大眼睛跟嘴巴望著Alfred，他只能抱著他的通訊器，不知所措。

「來吧，少爺，您不會想把灰塵帶到乾淨的床上。」

×

一套帶有木質香味的睡衣，剛剪掉吊牌的內褲，為此Pennyworth還向他道歉說事出突然，否則他會希望少爺能穿到至少下水洗過一次的衛生衣物，洗過一次的服飾會比新的還要舒服。

Jason想說他根本不在乎，他都不記得自己上一件新的內褲是他幾歲的時候穿的，他的衣服上也絕對沒有淡淡柔和的香味。

「Thompkins女士幫您準備的臥室在出去後右手邊，」Alfred蹲在他面前，一邊檢查他的衣袖是否太長、褲腿是否合身，「請記得向屋子主人打聲招呼再去房間休息。」

Jason不自覺點了頭，他不習慣這個，他也不應該得到這個……

他明明釋出最大的惡意，這些人不應該為素昧平生的他準備一個安生之所。

Alfred起身時，Jason摸到放在口袋裡的通訊器，想起蝙蝠俠之所以給他這個，就是想讓他有可以求救的窗口……突然之間，他默默期望它不會被用到……

×

半夜，男孩換下精神病患的束衣，穿上Alfred幫他準備的Dick的舊衣物，舒服的材質貼在他身上，總算看起來不那麼彆扭。

Jason不是睡在床上，拉著薄被蜷在床邊櫃下方的地板，呼吸不平穩，他很淺眠，讓人有種預感他會被任何聲音驚醒。

蝙蝠俠才這麼想，男孩大力抖動一下，倏地坐起來，慌慌張張地擺動身體檢查周圍，顫抖全身拉住薄被跟枕頭把自己挪到月光照不到的地方，確定通訊器放在自己身邊，再帶著一百二十分警戒面向門再次躺下，過好一會兒都不願意閉上眼睛。

★

醫生是要工作的，她很早起，好像五個小時前根本沒發生過Alfred帶著男孩來找她的情節；Jason也起得很早，或者說他有點風吹草動就會醒，聽見外頭的聲音男孩便躲在門後偷偷觀察Leslie，還稍微探頭看看Pennyworth在不在。

「早安，小傢伙。」

「我叫做Jason。」

「你起的比我預計的早，Jason。」

「我只是要逃走被妳發現罷了。」

Leslie笑著點點頭，「昨晚睡得好嗎？Jason？」

「……」Jason的眼神飄向右邊，這是在認真思考而非想說謊的生理反應，「我覺得有人在看我。」

「聽起來不太好，先去刷牙吧，然後我們可以一起吃個早餐。」

「Pennyworth呢？」

「他是一位非常敬業的管家，Bruce每天都有非常多行程，Alfred需要確保他待在工作崗位上。」

「那以前他都去哪了？」暗指傳聞中的Bruce Wayne幾乎不待在工作崗位上，「Pennyworth要翻開好幾個妞兒才能在床上找到Wayne嗎？」

「這你得親自問他了。」

得不到答覆的Jason往浴室走去，對著鏡子前的牙刷跟毛巾發了很久的呆。

昨天晚上他就用過洗漱用具了，他已經很久很久沒有在一個安穩的空間中刷牙洗臉、換上睡衣，也很久很久沒有一個親切的女性告知他：『刷完牙才能吃早餐。』

小孩子都討厭刷牙，他也不例外，但他幾乎要想不起媽媽是否這麼對他說過……

洗漱完畢的Jason回到Leslie的廚房，醫生已經為他準備了一份餐點，盤子裡有兩顆半熟蛋、兩條香腸跟幾朵花椰菜，旁邊有一杯牛奶而Leslie喝的是咖啡。

「……」Jason站在椅子邊再次發愣，醫生背對著他正從烤麵包機裡頭拿出兩塊土司，再帶上草莓與花生醬。

「怎麼了？坐吧。」

Jason點點頭，他爬上椅子，徬徨無挫地抓著袖口，他怎麼就自然而然地聽話了？而且他居然不覺得……反感？

醫生不是那些會懲罰他的奴隸販子、調教人員，也沒有雞巴，她給了他刀叉，她敢給他武器……在他被另一個有雞巴的醫生確認有嚴重攻擊行為的時候。

「想跟我聊聊你睡眠的品質嗎？」

Jason抬起頭，醫生正好拿起咖啡，輕輕地喝了一口。他突然垮下嘴角，鼻子裡面塞滿阻礙他呼吸的東西，喉嚨酸得可怕……

別哭！_**她不是你媽！**_

Leslie見狀放下咖啡，將位置挪到男孩身邊，「Jason……」

Jason握住拳頭揉掉自己眼眶中的液體，扭開腦袋不想看醫生的方向，「妳不該給我刀子。」

「你成功保護了自己，Jason，我不會傷害你，再也沒人會傷害你了。」醫生溫柔地靠近他，「我可以抱抱你嗎？」

男孩轉過頭，他的眼中積滿淚水，Leslie不能想像男孩經歷過多少非人對待，在男孩點頭的那一刻，她忍不住將孩子摟進自己的懷中，安慰他抽搐的小小肩膀……

★

Alfred今天也沒能讓Bruce好好地按照行程表時間工作。

Wayne公司裡最任性的那個男人毅然決然推掉所有會議，直接去了Leslie的醫院。

據目前的情報指出，Jason對所有的成年人都抱著不信任態度，所以Bruce怎麼也想不到Jason會在Leslie的診療室裡頭跟她_**和睦**_相處。

「為什麼蝙蝠俠要大半夜來看我睡覺？」男孩坐在醫療床上踢著小腿，「他有病嗎？」

「他的習慣有時很令人頭疼。」Leslie翻開病歷表，她下午有不少病人，「他只是想來看你過得好不好。」

「……」困惑，「我們才分開三小時，而且是他丟下我的，_**他有病嗎**_？」問第二次，比上一次還認真。

Bruce敲敲房門，房間內的兩個人都把目光轉向他。

「你來的比我預計的早，Bruce。」醫生將目光轉向縮在角落的男孩，「Jason，這是Bruce。」

「我知道Wayne。」Jason看他的眼神好像在看一條會走路的陰莖。雖然他也不是第一個這樣看Bruce Wayne的人。

「Jason，我是Bruce。」男人的雙手插在褲子口袋裡，一派輕鬆，「我是來帶你回家的。」

「（阿拉伯語）_我是來帶你回家的，親愛的寶貝，你這輩子不會從你最喜歡的陰莖上下來_。」Jason咬牙切齒地複誦這句他從_**另一個**_地方聽過的話。

「……」Bruce的微笑僵在臉上，「（阿拉伯語）_如果有哪個__**混蛋**__對你這麼說，或對別的孩子這麼說，請務必讓我知道。_」

Jason還沒來得及驚訝Wayne居然聽得懂，旁邊的管家馬上就清咳一聲警告，「請在孩子面前注意語言，Bruce老爺。」

「_如果有人對我這麼說，你打算怎麼做？_」Jason不甘示弱地問。

「_擋不住髒話的牙齒沒有必要存在。_」Bruce挑高一邊眉毛。

Alfred也挑高一邊眉毛，「請不要鼓吹暴力，Bruce老爺。」

男孩癟嘴，上下打量眼前的男人，「你_**合格**_了，看在你是Leslie_**最好的客人**_的份上。」

Leslie咯咯咯地笑了，「醫生不會把病患稱作客人，Jason。」

「他付錢，妳聽他的。」

「他也會聽我的，」醫生走過去，輕輕將男孩擁入懷中，「他會確保你的手機裡面存有我的電話。」

「……」Jason瑟縮一下，不用兩秒便抓住醫生的白袍，即將被一名女性丟下的恐懼突然煙消雲散，在那之前，他都不曉得自己居然這麼享受待在Leslie身邊的感覺，「我有屁點大的小事也能打給妳嗎？」

「任何事都可以。」醫生低下頭，在男孩的額頭上輕輕一吻。

×

「好了，Wayne，談正事吧。」一坐上後座，俯拉上門，車子啟動之前，Jason就手環胸氣勢高昂地一副要談判的樣子。

Bruce饒有興趣地看著他，「想談什麼？」

「我可以做你的保鏢，我會做得很好。」

Bruce沒看前方的後照鏡，但他很確定Alfred偷偷瞄了一眼，他們都知道這個男孩有什麼能耐，也知道他對於被_**有錢人家收養**_有什麼誤會跟不安，誤會跟不安催化他想盡辦法讓自己成為一個有生產力的角色。

「我正好有這個問題，Jason，你的防禦受過專業訓練。」

男孩又瞪大眼睛了，Wayne給他太多驚喜，「你居然有時間看大門的監視器？」他跟蝙蝠俠打一架的事Wayne怎麼會有空看？

「那可是我家大門～」Bruce聳了個肩。

「……」

「……」

「……」顯然是要他回答專業訓練怎麼來的，「我被訓練成取悅主人以及保護主人的奴隸……」

「出乎我的意料。」

「既然你不要我取悅你……」

「我也不需要你保護我，Jason，相反的是，我有責任保護你，不光光是蝙蝠俠，我一直致力於讓高譚的_**孤兒們**_減少傷害，」注意到男孩對那三個字有反應，Bruce緩和下來，「你的存在提醒我沒做好這一塊，我希望你能在莊園內安穩地生活，讀書、長大，不用低聲下氣尋求認同，當你準備好了，我希望你協助我，我一個人無法照顧到所有無家可歸的孩子們的需求。」

「……」

男孩原本銳利的目光越聽越柔軟，他清澈的綠眼睛像擁抱了一座山間湖水，Bruce想，蝙蝠俠一開始就是被這雙眼睛給吸引。

「聽起來……」男孩的兩隻腳踝扭在一起，「聽起來還不錯。」

「那就請多指教了，Jason。」

★

一個星期後，Bruce Wayne在公開場合介紹了他的新養子，Jason Todd-Wayne。

兩個星期後，那些本來在議論紛紛Todd-Wayne出現時間點跟奴隸船出現時間點有貓膩的記者們，突然就不談了。

Jason在學習上的天份跟熱情給Bruce留下深刻的印象，男孩十分珍惜得來不易的學習機會，他多次向Alfred說他喜歡他的第二段人生。

第一個月，Bruce偶爾會看到男孩握著手機若有所思，想撥出某個號碼卻遲遲沒按下通話鍵，他想Leslie應該也會想知道Jason過得好不好，於是他鼓勵男孩給醫生打個電話。

第二個月是Bruce異常糾結的一個月，夜翼——也就是Dick Grayson，羅賓——出現在高譚，一個一個打趴高譚的反派們推銷自己再去布魯德海文落地生根。

×

「我最近很少做惡夢了，Bruce沒有騙我，」Jason說，「對，我叫他Bruce，上個月才習慣的。」他下巴抵著桌面趴在桌上，好像有點失落，手機就夾在耳朵跟手臂之間，「我沒用到蝙蝠俠給我的通訊器，我還有機會用到嗎？——當然我也不希望Bruce摸我屁股。」

被當八卦對象的Bruce出現在門旁邊，輕輕敲響門板。

「晚點再聯絡！」男孩嚇了一大跳，突然切斷電話。

「這麼掛電話很不禮貌，Jason。」

男孩只是對他疵牙裂嘴，「不要像鬼一樣突然跳出來！」

「你以後會習慣的，」Bruce輕輕一笑，「來吧，Jason，我想給你看個東西。」

男孩闔起被嚇到張開的嘴巴，悻悻然跳下椅子跟到男人身邊，「我有說過我討厭你們說我會習慣嗎？奴隸訓練場的主人跟訓練師每天都在這麼說。」

Bruce收起他的笑容，「我很抱歉，Jason，我早該注意到這點。」

「算了，你們也不是……要我習慣不合理的事，」想了想，又說，「但習慣你像鬼一樣蠻不合理的。」Bruce Wayne走路怎麼可能沒有半點聲音？他在莊園待了三個半月，從來沒有忽略掉Bruce的腳步，除了今天。

「你會察覺真相的，Jason。」

×

真相是，他這三個半月都待在蝙蝠洞的_**樓上**_，他從蝙蝠車上撬下來的輪胎如今被放在一個玻璃箱內，展示在洞內的某個區域。

他以為有錢人家的密室裡頭會藏幾個性奴隸，他認真覺得Bruce偷藏性奴隸他還比較好應付……

「_**你他媽是蝙蝠俠！！？**_」

「注意言語，Jason。」Bruce笑著揉揉男孩的黑髮，仔細想想，在Jason習慣叫他Bruce之前，他還不能隨便跟男孩有肢體接觸呢，「沒錯，我是蝙蝠俠。」

「羅賓是Dick Grayson！？？」

「是的。」

男孩的表情變化比Bruce想像的還精彩，他經歷了憤怒、被背叛或被戲弄、不甘心、跟埋怨，「那你給我通訊器不就是——」咬牙，「裁判跟球員都是你！要不要臉啊！」

Bruce沒隱藏他的大笑，Jason的活力使他相信男孩已經準備好了，「過來這裡，Jay，試穿看看。」

「……」Jason簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛，金屬製的檯子上，放的是一套制服，但如果不是制服的胸口部位有個羅賓標誌，他都不會聯想到羅賓制服，那是一套紅黑配色的長袖制服，並非_**傳統**_的綠鱗小短褲……

Bruce是蝙蝠俠，Jason還沒完全從這則訊息中消化過來，Bruce要他試穿羅賓制服，這則訊息就更難消化了……

「你要我……羅賓……？」

Bruce轉過身來看著Jason，男孩時常出現太過美好而不敢靠近的表情跟肢體動作，「是的，Jason。」

「……你……說的那些都不是真的？……你要我當羅賓，所以才……帶我回來？」

「不，Jason，我對你說的全是事實，這個……」摸摸桌上的制服，「是臨時起意，你的天賦減少我『臨時起意』的定案時間。」

「……」男孩猶豫地看看制服，又看看蝙蝠俠本人，「那我穿這套制服經過前羅賓的同意了嗎？」

「……」

「你不會要我自己去徵求他的同意吧？」

「……呃……」

「你是成年人耶，Bruce。」嘟嘴。

尾聲

秋天的海風有點大，陽光從雲朵之間直射進來，矗立平台上的身影屹立不搖，橘色與深藍色的綁帶在他同色系的頭罩後方隨風飄揚。

他手心裡傳來輕輕的振動，沒有來電顯示、沒有來電頭像，Slade在頭罩底下發出微妙的哼聲，老神在在地滑開接聽按鈕——

『我進來了。』

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就……結局可以自己想像……


End file.
